


【X-Man】【琴隊狼互攻】邪惡混亂(狼叔雙性Mpreg，琴扶她)

by rastar



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OOC, Out of Character, 孕夫攻, 扶她, 狼琴, 狼隊 - Freeform, 琴狼, 琴隊, 生子, 產乳, 隊狼, 隊琴, 雙性, 雙龍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【X-Man】【琴隊狼互攻】邪惡混亂(琴狼隊大三角互攻，狼叔雙性Mpreg，琴扶她，OOC)原作：X-Man作者：Rastar雷絲塔分級：R18配對：琴隊狼互攻，Jean/Scott/Logan警告：狼叔Mpreg+雙性+產乳，雙龍，孕夫攻，琴扶她，OOC提要：不要問作者嗑了什麼，謝謝
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

【X-Man】【琴隊狼互攻】邪惡混亂(琴狼隊大三角互攻，狼叔雙性Mpreg，琴扶她，OOC)  
原作：X-Man  
作者：Rastar雷絲塔  
分級：R18  
配對：琴隊狼互攻，Jean/Scott/Logan  
警告：狼叔Mpreg+雙性+產乳，雙龍，孕夫攻，琴扶她，OOC  
提要：不要問作者嗑了什麼，謝謝

這次意外的開頭跟所有的任務差不多，X戰警們到某個地方去拯救某個人或是讓某個控制不住自己變種能力的孩子冷靜下來，簡直是老掉牙的把戲了，拿給編輯看都會被嫌無趣退稿的那種。

然而，人生最重要的就是這個然而。

而這次的然而就是沒有人知道，這個新手變種人孩子到底射出了什麼射線，有時能造成建築損傷有時又不會，雖然不知道後果Logan還是飛身幫Jean擋了射線，雖然還是有一小部分照到Jean身上。

事件很快的就以變種人孩子被安撫下來作為結尾，但事件的餘波是不會那麼快結束的，作為被射線照到的唯二人，Logan和Jean就被抓去醫務室給McCoy檢查，當然檢查結果一切健康，他們被吩咐了要隨時回報變化就被放了出來。

Logan和Jean有些尷尬的對視一眼，雖然一開始是Jean要求同時和他們兩個保持關係，但自從上次她抓到Logan和Scott在危境室亂搞三人之間的氣氛一直很微妙。

即便身為鳳凰之力的擁有者，Jean還是沒法處理”我的男友A和我的男友B搞在一起了該怎麼辦”這個問題，她並不想當個彎仔碼頭啊！尷尬的道別後他們各自回了房間，Jean早早洗洗睡了，希望別在夢她的兩位男友，不管有沒有交纏在一起都先不要，謝謝。

清晨，Jean如同往常一般起床洗漱，卻發現了以往只在男友們身上看到的器官長在自己身上，Jean驚恐的穿回褲子衝到隔壁敲Logan的門，但她注意到門把上有雷射的痕跡，而門並沒有關緊，門後還傳來某些非常耳熟的聲音。

Jean深呼吸鼓起勇氣推門進入，映入眼簾的是上次危境室內相似的場景，差別只不過在於在上方努力耕耘的人相反了而已，Jean快速進了房間並回身把門鎖好，雖然這並不能阻止X教授知道什麼，但至少可以阻止學校裡那些調皮搗蛋鬼。

床上的兩人警覺性當然不會差到有人進了房間卻毫無察覺，他們只是忙得不可開交罷了，Jean走近床邊，和她猜想的一樣，她是多了根陰莖，那同樣被照射到的金鋼狼則是多了個逼。

Jean坐在床邊看著Scott操Logan新生的陰道，她深深覺得一切都是那麼魔幻，她聽著Logan被插入時所產生的水聲，她自己的水都沒有Logan現在那麼多呢，Jean感嘆的想，她有些著迷的伸手想去摸兩人交和的部位。

也是在此時Scott和Logan兩人才終於停下來看著她，被盯著有些不自在的Jean鼓起勇氣站起身脫下褲子對他們說到「我也要加入」。

Logan自然是反對的，被獨眼操就算了，現在連Jean都想要操他是怎麼回事？他是多了個陰道沒錯，但也不代表誰都可以上他好嗎？但他的反抗在獨眼龍和鳳凰女兩個人合力壓制下當然是無意義的。

Scott讓出了Logan已經被他操軟的陰道，轉而開拓金鋼狼的後穴去了，有鑑於他的恢復力，Logan每次都像處子一樣緊，這有好有壞，好處是特別爽，壞處是事前擴張特別麻煩，Scott不得不承認確實有幾次是他覺得太麻煩而躺下任由Logan操。

就在Scott忙活時，Jean則扶著自己勃起得龐然巨物緩緩插進Logan的陰道裡， 裡面很濕，是Scott剛剛射進來的精液，是可以不避孕的嗎？Jean有些疑惑，雖然她都讓他們直接射進來，但或許是鳳凰之力的或是其它別的什麼因素她就算從沒避孕也沒有懷孕過。

雖然有些困惑但Jean還是決定繼續，她感覺Logan很緊，原來操人是這種感覺嗎？陰莖好像進入一個暖洋洋被完全包裹的地方，有點奇怪又覺得很舒服，她開始前後抽插了起來。

而Logan則是覺得為什麼他的男朋友和女朋友都有怪物陰莖，而Jean的甚至比Scott更大，而Logan不得不承認，說不定也比他自己的還要大，Jean進來時簡直要把他撐爆了，這遠比瘦子第一次進入他時還要脹。

就在Logan這麼想的時候，他感覺到Scott終於抽出在他後穴擴張的手指，雖然Scott的身影被前方的Jean擋住，但Logan還是能看到Scott忍耐到爆汗的身影，都說了他不會受傷了，直接進來就好了，老是這麼婆婆媽媽的多此一舉，雖然心裡這麼抱怨著，但被人珍惜的舉動還是讓他開心。

但接下來Scott的動作就讓Logan反悔，Scott對準Logan的後穴衝了進來，該死的，Jean還在他前穴，這個死獨眼最好的歸宿果然還是該陳屍在他的爪子下！

Scott一點都沒有錯過Logan的瞪視，但他不在乎，有能夠雙龍金鋼狼的機會誰還會在乎區區一個瞪視啊？他可以感覺到Jean巨大的陰莖在前穴抽動，並且只和他隔著一層內壁摩擦，Scott動了幾下，覺得Jean實在有點妨礙他的動作，便把操到忘我的Jean推到趴在Logan身上。

而Logan因為Scott的動作迎來被迫迎來巨乳埋胸，Jean潔白而渾圓的乳房就直接臉上，倒不是討厭，只是一邊被操一邊埋乳這種體驗他活了幾百年還是第一次嘗試。

調整好角度，忍耐許久的Scott便開始衝刺，因為上方Jean擠壓的關係，Logan比平常更緊，Scott看著快要射精準備失神的Jean決定直接衝刺，等Jean射完昏睡時沒有念力壓制的Logan一定會找他開刀，如此乖順的金鋼狼也只有這時候能享受了。

Logan同時承受著Jean和Scott的衝刺，Logan覺得要不是他體內的亞德曼金屬太重他一定會被他們的動作帶去撞床頭，最終他感覺得到Jean和Scott同時射在他體內，而Jean也如同Scott預測的那樣，直接睡著了，Logan感應到施加在他身上的念力消失了，他第一個動作就是去踢還在他體內射精的Scott，混蛋，有完沒完啊！

接下來還有  
1.孕夫狼叔和隊雙龍琴  
2.琴和狼叔互插前穴+隊輪流插琴隊後穴  
3.琴狼雙龍隊


	2. Chapter 2

警告: 狼叔懷小隊的崽

窗外的夕陽透過小木窗照在Jean的身體上下起伏著的身體上，她紅色長髮隨著動作性感的甩動，雖然騎乘對她來說不是什麼難事，為了避免壓到Logan的孕腹，她的動作還是顯得小心許多，雖然現在才三個月還不大，但如果寶寶真的出了什麼事Scott不會放過她的。

Jean想起上午McCoy宣布Logan不喝啤酒改成拼命喝牛奶是因為寶寶在向他的要求更多鈣質的事，Logan當時一語不發走去花園揍樹了，而Scott追在他身後，看著Logan亮出爪子想捅Scott卻被安撫下來樣子，Jean遠遠地看著抱在一起的兩人覺得她被拋棄了，Jean心中閃過一絲忌妒，她被照到的射線量太少了導致她根本沒有產生精子，不然讓Logan也懷上她的孩子多好啊？

Jean暫停下坐在Logan和Scott的陰莖上喘息著，她微向前傾讓自己的陰莖去摩擦Logan的毛絨絨的孕肚，金鋼狼就是金剛狼，即便都有寶寶了雄性激素還是依然旺盛呢，Jean在心裡想到。

身下的Logan和Scott估計是等得有些不耐煩，也不需要Jean自己動了，他們兩個同時從下方操起Jean的陰道和後穴，兩根同時進來還是有脹啊，雖然他們的尺寸沒有Jean那麼傲人，但也足以傲視群雄了，Logan的陰莖在她的陰道裡跟他們的寶寶打招呼，而Scott的陰莖在她後穴，雖然她沒有前列腺帶來的快感，但是陰莖進出肛門括約肌帶來的刺激也不容小覷。

而且她現在十分明瞭Logan受孕那天被雙龍的難受感，前後都被撐開，兩根巨大的陰莖隔著薄薄一層組織摩擦，讓人尖叫給我更多的同時又想哭喊太多了，那感覺無比矛盾，Jean又和著他們的節奏動了起來，直到感覺到他們同時射在她裡面才停了下來。

Jean半跪著起身，他們的精液沿著她白皙的大腿留了下來，她前面還沒有射，她還想要更多快感，Jean用念力舉起Logan的雙腿，用手沾了一點Logan射在她蜜穴的精液再插進Logan的前穴潤滑，稍加擴張後她扶著自己的陰莖衝了進去，好緊，金鋼狼出色的恢復力讓他每次都如同處子一般，幸好射線弄出來的處女膜夠堅韌開口夠大，才不會每次都弄得血淋淋的。

Jean回想起她和Scott慘痛的第一次，還有原本以為會很粗暴，但實際上卻非常溫柔的進入她的Logan，近兩百年來數位老婆的調教下Logan對於女性非常有一套，Jean忽然冷靜了下來，她何必這麼生氣，她原本也可能是Logan漫長生命中一閃而過的火光，然而這個射線讓她享受到了不一樣的Logan，她比Logan逝去的前妻們幸運多了，可不是嗎？

Logan也能體諒Jean的舉動，如果今天是Jean懷了Scott的孩子而他只能在一旁默默送上祝福，他也會不爽到去酒吧喝上三天三夜，沒有人喜歡被排除在外的感覺，身為看著世界流轉而自己不老不死的他非常能感同身受。

Logan的手覆上自己的肚子，他現在肚子還不大，Hank說一方面是胎兒這時還在分化各個器官，後六個月才會長大，另一方面，他的腹肌太堅強了子宮膨脹顯得不夠明顯，然而他堅強的腹肌現在卻被Jean操的能摸到龜頭的突起，這絕對都是Jean怪物陰莖的錯。

Scott終於從高潮的餘韻中緩過神來，看著氣勢洶洶的Jean還有點無奈任由Jean胡鬧的Logan，他覺得現在還是不要去惹Jean比較好，Scott與Logan相對位置側躺下來，他伸手將Logan的陰莖撥過來含進口中為他口交，而他自己的陰莖也在Logan鬍鬚恣意生長的臉上胡亂戳刺著，直到Logan受不了Scott還殘留著精液的陰莖作亂而把它吞進嘴裡。

Logan摸了摸自己毛絨絨的腹肌，有點難接受這裡面住了一個小生命，這跟他過去的妻子們懷孕時的感覺太不一樣了，她們堅毅而柔美，是他漫長人生中的美好回憶，而孩子們，遺傳了他長壽基因的孩子們，他有時都難以判斷把這種基因遺傳下去到底是不是好事，就像他一樣，永恆的生命也代表了永恆的孤獨。

Logan看向在他身上努力操幹的Jean，汗水溽濕了她的美麗的紅髮讓它們一縷一縷的貼在她頰邊，Logan伸手將之撥到耳後，Jean像是被這個舉動驚醒，她好想好想為Logan留下點什麼，她不想就這樣毫無印記的從Logan的生命中閃過，Logan的前妻們還留下了孩子，而她能留下什麼呢？她好想和Logan生一個孩子，想要被Logan操但又捨不得離開Logan緊致前穴的Jean陷入了猶豫。

一絲靈感閃過，Jean把Scott推離開Logan的陰莖，Scott閃過一絲不快，但又隨即被Jean的舉動給震驚，Jean和Logan現在是相反過來躺著，Jean的陰莖還在Logan的前穴裡，而Logan的陰莖也被Jean的蜜穴含住。

Logan的臉色也是顯而易見的震驚，操，他活了幾百年也沒這樣玩過，鳳凰女不愧是鳳凰女，不只變種能力連床上能力都領先全世界。

Jean沒有管另外兩位男士的情緒，自顧自的動了起來，她沒有定住Logan，但估計是Logan也不知道該怎麼動比較好，索性就由Jean來主導，同時操和被操這她常做，和平時不同的是動的頻率和節奏，雖然Logan和Scott搭檔多年算是十分有默契，但不同人的動作還是會有細微的差別，而同一個人就不會有這個問題了。

處於震驚中的Logan是被Scott湊到他嘴邊的陰莖給煩醒的，他瞪了一眼這個不甘寂寞的臭小子，卻又被Scott撒嬌似的撇嘴給擊倒，一貫嚴肅的傢伙撒嬌起來真的要人命，Logan認命地把Scott的陰莖含入口中。

但或許是這個姿勢太過超越世俗，Logan其實沒有很大的快感，而Jean剛才在被上的時候就已經快高潮了，Jean沒有多久就射在Logan體內，Logan也再一次射在Jean體內。

+++  
並沒有限定哪個世界線，所以狼叔有薛丁格的妻子們孩子們XDDDD  
下半場小隊有點掉線不是錯覺，寫琴狼的感情寫到忘記還有一位在床上，然後補了個口交體位給他，卻發現下一場的雙性人互攻因為體位關係他很難上場，整章都有點幽靈。  
雙性人互操是可行的，我有看過片，不過當時的姿勢更難一點是下方那位幾乎對折，然後上方那位坐在下方的陰莖上再把自己的陰莖對準下方的，狼叔現在是孕夫就不勉強他把自己對折了。  
寫到後面有點小膩，我還是比較想寫五條老師和師母啊<-剛入坑好上頭

下章完結有  
1.小隊操琴，狼叔操+射尿小隊  
2.琴狼雙龍隊，上到小隊哭  
3.琴隊雙龍狼叔前穴，操到生  
一樣給我留言喔WWW


End file.
